Resfriado
by SilverSnakeHeart
Summary: '¡Paladines enfermos y el resto desaparecidos! ¿Os pensáis que soy vuestra niñera o algo así? ¡Esto es inaceptable' Decía Coran mientras se paseaba por los pasillos de la nave, buscando tanto a Allura como a los dos paladines restantes.


**¡Buenas a todos! Aquí vuelvo de nuevo, con un shallura recién sacadito del horno del word (?) Me ha quedado bastante largo, lo reconozco, y encima ni siquiera ha seguido la idea original que tenía, pero mientras os guste pues prefesto maravilloso. Antes, para los despistados como yo, un pequeño repaso:**

 **tick: algo así como un segundo**

 **varga: algo así como una hora**

 **Y con este repasito, ya sí que os dejo leer y de paso os digo que Voltron no es mía, como bien os habréis imaginado. Si fuera por mí, yA ESTARÍA EN NETFLIX ESPAÑA COFCOF.**

 **Tras mi pequeña indignación, os deseo una buena lectura y si tenéis alguna sugerencia, ya sabéis ~ ¡Un kissu pa' tos!**

* * *

—¡Y una vez más, los paladines de Voltron han conseguido completar triunfalmente su misión! —Gritaba Coran, mientras observaba su monitor, asegurándose de que los paladines volvían al castillo después de su grandiosa intervención en el planeta Balto.

Por su parte, Allura tan solo sonreía ante tanto entusiasmo por parte de su viejo amigo y esperaba a que sus compañeros volvieran para poder insertar unas nuevas coordenadas, asegurándose así de no tener ningún encontronazo con el imperio Galra, ya que lo último que necesitaban en ese momento era eso. Los paladines debían estar cansados después de su misión y necesitarían un merecido descanso.

Coran le confirmó que los paladines ya habían llegado al hangar y tras eso, creó un portal que los alejara lo suficiente de allí. No mucho después de eso, sus cinco compañeros hicieron acto de presencia en la sala de mandos, aunque estaban hechos un auténtico desastre. Todos estaban empapados en una mezcla de lo que parecía ser fango y musgo, no olían demasiado bien e incluso Lance tenía algún rastro mayor de musgo enganchado a su bota.

—¿Qué os ha ocurrido? Pensaba que todo había ido bien. —Allura apenas podía contener la risa debido a aquella vista, por lo que debía taparse la boca con una de sus manos para intentar disimular; todo lo contrario que el otro alteano que reía a carcajadas. Aunque, gracias a eso, sus amigos no parecieron darse cuenta de que a ella se le escapaba alguna que otra risilla.

— _Casi_ todo. —Respondió Shiro, haciendo una ligera mueca mientras se miraba a sí mismo y luego a la princesa.— Tuvimos que bajarnos de los leones para poder encontrar la base subterránea...

—...Que estaba rodeada de maleza, selva, bichos que nunca había visto y fango. Mucho fango. —Concluyó Pidge mientras se quitaba una ramita de uno de sus guantes.— Soportar eso ha sido casi peor que destruir la base. ¿Sabes lo mucho que se estaba quejando Lance? ¡Era inaguantable! Si no lo hubiese hecho Keith, yo misma le habría enterrado la cabeza en el fango.

Ante eso, Allura ya sí que no pudo contener su risa y soltó una vivaz carcajada, llevándose incluso las manos al estómago. Le habría encantado estar allí para poder verlo eso, aunque quizás sonase un poco cruel. Pero seguro que habría sido muy divertido ver a Lance nadando entre fango.

—¡No tiene gracia, Allura! ¡Deberías estar sancionando a Keith u ofreciéndome tus cuidados, no riéndote!

—¿Quieres que te cuide yo? He guardado un poco en una botella por si luego te apetecía otro revolcón.

Ante las palabras de Keith, Lance hizo una gran mueca de horror y se colocó detrás de Hunk, gesticulando amenazas para el paladín rojo, el cuál se burlaba de ellas.

—Venga chicos, ya es suficiente. —Hunk intentaba calmar un poco el ambiente entre esos dos, haciendo que su cerebro pensase a toda velocidad en algo antes de que una discusión mayor pudiese producirse entre ellos.— ¿Por qué no vamos a cambiarnos y después jugamos a algo entretenido? Venga, venga.

Finalmente, los paladines se retiraron de forma más o menos pacífica, ya que las amenazas de Lance habían pasado a ser verbales y Keith no se contenía en responderlas. El pobre Hunk había fallado en su tarea, pese a que se había esforzado. Allura le dedicó una sonrisa divertida a Coran y antes de que las puertas se cerraran, le pareció escuchar un estornudo, pero no llegó a saber de quién había sido y tampoco le dio mucha importancia. Sin embargo, horas más tarde sí que comenzó a darle importancia a aquél pequeño e 'inocente' acto.

Sin saber cómo había ocurrido, a la hora de la comida se encontró con que la mitad de su tripulación estaba enferma y, para colmo, no tenía ni la más remota idea de qué tipo de virus o enfermedad era. Se parecía en cierto modo a un virus de altea, pero no llegaba a ser exactamente igual. Se tranquilizó un poco cuando Hunk le dijo que tanto Pidge como Lance y Shiro presentaban los mismos síntomas que una enfermedad de la Tierra a la que llamaban ''resfriado'' e incluso dijo que el lugar le recordaba mucho a una zona concreta de su planeta cuyo nombre olvidó en seguida ya que no le estaba escuchando al completo. Sinceramente, no era algo que le sorprendiera ya que entre tantos planetas, muchos podían presentar ''réplicas'' de otros. En cierto sentido le tranquilizaba, ya que si ellos sabían más o menos lo que había que hacer y cómo tratar la enfermedad, no sería tan problemático y podrían sanar antes, o eso esperaba.

—La culpa de que esté así es de Keith. ¿¡Sabes lo frío que estaba el fango, lodo o lo que quiera ser!? Seguró que me resfrié en ese momento. Si me concentro, puedo recordar el momento exacto en el que todos los virus entraron dentro de mi cuerpo e hicieron que me enfermara. ¡Estarás conten...!

Antes de que Lance consiguiera terminar la frase, su propio estornudo cortó sus palabras, para completa diversión del mencionado. El paladín azul se sonó la nariz con un pañuelo y le hizo burla al otro paladín, el cual estaba sentado en el extremo opuesto de la mesa.

Pese a que se suponía que Lance debía estar peor por ese pequeño incidente, el que peor aspecto parecía tener era el líder de los paladines. Estaba sentado en su sitio de siempre, observando a sus compañeros con un rostro que denotaba bastante cansancio e incluso le pareció ver que se le iba la cabeza hacia los lados. Allura estaba realmente preocupada por él y en su propio rostro se reflejaba la preocupación. Conociéndole, quizás ya llevaba un tiempo encontrándose mal debido al cansancio o a quién sabía qué, pero sabía que era de guardarse aquellas cosas para no preocupar a ninguno.

No se dio cuenta de que se había quedado observando al paladín negro, pero éste sí que se había dado cuenta de que ella le observaba y por eso le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa, intentando tranquilizarle. Allura le sonrió en respuesta, haciendo como que no había ocurrido nada y estaba más tranquila, pero nada más lejos de la realidad.

Coran aconsejó a los enfermos, o más bien les obligó, a ir a la cama para que descansaran. Hunk incluso acompañó a Pidge a su habitación por si acaso y pronto se quedaron Allura y Keith solos en la cocina; ella mirándole a él y él mirando a cualquier otra parte.

—No es mi culpa que Lance se haya resfriado. —Dijo Keith, rompiendo el silencio al fin.

Como respuesta, solo obtuvo un arqueamiento de ceja por parte de Allura.

—¡Estaba muy pesado y dramatizando! —Dio un golpe en la mesa con ambas manos y se levantó de su asiento.— ¡Me pidió incluso que lo llevase sobre mi espalda! ¡Digas lo que digas, él se lo buscó!

—Pero si yo no he dicho nada. Eres tú el que ha empezado a exculparse de la nada. —Mientras hablaba, la princesa esbozaba una pequeña sonrisa triunfal. Ni siquiera le había hecho falta abrir la boca para que Keith comenzase a hablar, mostrándole que en realidad, un poco culpable al menos, sí que se sentía. Apoyó un codo sobre la mesa y sobre la palma de su mano, su mejilla, observándole fijamente en todo momento.— ¿Por qué no vas a hablar con él y te disculpas?

—...No sabía que tenías tan buen sentido del humor.

—Tengo mis momentos.

—Ni loco. Mira, me voy a dar una vuelta.

Y tras eso, Keith se levantó de la silla, murmurando algo por lo bajo que Allura no consiguió del todo escuchar, aunque sí que consiguió distinguir las palabras ''Lance'' e ''idiota''. Quién sabía, quizás incluso sí que acabara pasándose por la habitación de su compañero para visitarle y disculparse.

Por otro lado, Allura no sabía qué hacer. Como todo estaba tranquilo, Coran se estaba encargando del manejo de la nave para que ella pudiese descansar. Sin embargo, con tantísimos pensamientos agolpados en su cabeza, le era imposible y acababa quizás incluso con un dolor de cabeza mayor del que obtendría en la sala de mandos. Estaba preocupada por todos los paladines enfermos, sobre todo por Shiro. Quería ir a visitarle para saber cuál era su estado, pero no sabía si estaría durmiendo y tampoco quería molestarle si así era, ya que todo descanso era poco para alguien que se esforzaba tanto como él.

Pensándolo bien, quizás sí que podría hacerle una pequeña visita... Solamente para conocer su estado. Si había dejado la puerta cerrada sin contraseña, podría entrar si hacerle levantarse y asomarse para ver si dormía... Y si la había utilizado, bueno, ella sabía cuál era, así que podría asomarse de igual forma...

En lo que quizás no había pensado Allura era en que quizás el paladín negro no estaba dormido, así que se levantó de la silla y puso rumbo hacia la habitación ajena, sin pensar en lo que podría encontrarse. Ella solo pretendía dar un rápido vistazo, asegurarse de que él estuviese bien y salir antes de que notase su presencia. Obviamente, su plan no salió ''bien'', por así decirlo, y en cuanto las puertas se abrieron, ella misma lo comprobó.

Shiro estaba sentado en la cama, con un pequeño cubo de agua sobre la mesilla de noche y un trapo, que parecía estar húmedo, en su mano, el cual se pasaba por el rostro. Al escuchar la puerta, Shiro se giró para mirar a la princesa y ella se detuvo en el interior de la habitación, con la puerta justo tras su espalda. En un primer momento, no supo lo que hacer, si quedarse o marcharse, pero la pequeña sonrisa que el paladín le dedicó hizo que decidiese quedarse en menos de un tick.

—Estoy bien, si es eso lo que te preguntas.

—Quizás me lo creería si no pudiese comprobar con mis propios ojos que no es así.

La princesa caminó hasta llegar a la cama y se sentó al lado del hombre, con una expresión que mezclaba tanto preocupación como molestia por intentar ocultarle la verdad. Tomó el trapo de entre las manos ajenas y ella misma comenzó a dar pequeños toquecitos por el rostro masculino mientras lo analizaba. Su rostro se debatía entre la palidez y el sonrojo, lo que no parecía ser muy buena señal. Llevó el dorso de su mano libre sobre éste y así comprobó que estaba ardiendo, para desgracia de él. Lo último que quería era preocuparla, pero tampoco se sentía (ni quería, en realidad) con fuerzas para echarla de su habitación.

—Allura, de verdad, no necesitas hacer esto...

—Quizás no tenga la obligación, pero sí necesito hacerlo. Necesito que estés mejor o no me quedaré tranquila. —Respondió ella, tajantemente. Intentase lo que intentase, no iba a moverse de allí a no ser que los Galra comenzasen a atacarles repentinamente o realmente estuviese bien. Así que, mientras tanto, no se movería de allí.

Shiro suspiró pesadamente, sabiendo que no conseguiría nada. Allura le dedicó una pequeña pero sincera sonrisa, intentando darle a entender que no era ninguna molestia estar allí, ya que sabía que por mucho que se lo dijera, no la escucharía. Llevó su mano libre a la parte alta de laespalda ajena, en un intento por abrazarle pero sintió que la tela de su camiseta estaba bastante húmeda. ¿Se habría dado ahí con el trapo? Sinceramente, lo dudaba. Además, se sentía tan caliente como su rostro.

—Quítate la camiseta. Ahora.

Él arqueó una ceja ante esa orden, mostrando un rostro divertido. En ese momento la alteana se dio cuenta de que eso se podía interpretar de una manera distinta a la que ella se refería y el color subió a su rostro, aunque eso no impidió que hiciese una mueca de enfado.

—¡No es por lo que piensas! ¡Estás sudando!

—¿Y qué se supone que estoy pensando? —Shiro soltó una pequeña risa, pero no tardó en obedecer la orden ajena. Dejó la prenda a un lado de la cama y esperó a que la alteana le dijera o hiciera algo más.

Por su parte, ella se estiró para poder humedecer el trapo y lo escurrió para eliminar el exceso de líquido. Observó su torso desnudo durante unos instantes y esa vez sí que sintió que en su rostro la temperatura parecía aumentar. No era la primera vez que había visto al paladín sin camiseta, pero tampoco era algo a lo que se fuese a acostumbrar fácilmente. Carraspeó, intentando poner en orden sus pensamientos para poder hacer lo que debía.

Llevó una mano sobre su hombro y la dejó allí apoyada, dándole suaves caricias mientras que con la otra empezaba a pasar el paño húmedo por su pecho. De esa forma, podría refrescarle un poco y eliminar el sudor. Shiro no se opuso a ello, aunque parecía estar tan nervioso por el trato como ella misma, pero ninguno se sentía incómodo. La mayor estuvo así, eliminando el sudor de su cuerpo y refrescándole durante bastante rato en el que ninguno de los dos articuló palabra alguna. Cuando creyó que era suficiente, dejó el paño dentro del cubo y buscó con la mirada otro seco para poder eliminar los restos de humedad y que no empeorase su condición, aunque no vio ninguno. Por suerte, ella siempre solía llevar un pañuelo de tela por si acaso. Sacó la tela de su manga, donde solía guardarlo, y con él recorrió de nuevo la piel ajena.

—¿No hay algo que puedas tomarte para mejorar? —Preguntó, tras haber finalizado con su tarea. Dejó el pañuelo sobre la mesilla, justo al lado del cubo y llevó su mano a la frente ajena, la cual le parecía estar igual de caliente que antes.

—Ya me tomé algo en la comida. Hunk nos preparó una especie de medicina... Que sabía fatal, por cierto. —Ese comentario consiguió que ambos soltaran una pequeña risa y mientras lo hacían, Shiro deslizó su mano sobra el colchón hacia la morena y entrelazó los dedos con los suyos.— Puedes marcharte ya, si quieres. Has hecho mucho.

—No he hecho nada. Y quiero quedarme aquí contigo, al menos un rato más.

El menor llevó el dorso de la mano contraria hacia sus labios y dejó un suave beso sobre su suave piel. En el rostro de ella se formó una gran sonrisa, algo avergonzada pero no apartó la mirada de su rostro. Podía no estar en sus mejores condiciones, pero para Allura, seguía siendo el rostro más hermoso de todos.

—Si ya te has tomado algo, lo mejor será que duermas, ¿no? Así probablemente hará efecto antes.

—¿No te ibas a quedar al menos un rato más? Ya me había hecho a la idea.

—He dicho que duermas, no que me vaya a ir. Seguiré aquí cuando despiertes.

Shiro no estaba demasiado convencido con eso, ya que no quería hacer que se quedase más tiempo del previsto. Su malestar ante ello se reflejó en su rostro pero Allura lo ignoró por completo. Desenlazó las manos de ambos y llevó ambas a sus hombros para obligarle a tumbarse. Él lo hizo sin rechistar demasiado y después se tapó con las sábanas. La princesa se levantó momentáneamente para que se pudiera acomodar bien y de paso volvió a tomar el paño entre sus manos para poder dejarlo sobre la frente del menor e intentar que así le bajase un poco la temperatura.

—Si duermo demasiado y te cansas, márchate. Puedes marcharte incluso ahora, si...

—Me marcharé ahora mismo si no dejas de decir tonterías y te duermes, y además, te dejaré encerrado durante varios días. Así que ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer. —Cortó ella. No le gustaba ser así de tajante, pero había situaciones en las que debía serlo por el bien de Shiro. Su preocupación era sincera, así como sus deseos de permanecer junto a él y no se iba a marchar, algo que parecía no quedarle claro.

—Entendido.

Allura volvió a sentarse en la cama junto a él y comenzó a acariciar suavemente la piel de su brazo. Él, por su parte, cerró los ojos e intentó dormir. No tenía sueño pero sí que estaba cansado, por lo que no sabía si sería capaz de dormirse. Estuvieron así bastante tiempo; tiempo en el que ninguno dijo nada y la respiración de Shiro se fue relajando. Por esa misma razón, ella pensó que al fin se había quedado dormido y podría descansar. Cuando Shiro dormía, su rostro parecía incluso rejuvenecer y transmitía mucha paz. Allura se sintió muy afortunada por ser capaz de ver algo así y en sus labios se formó una tierna sonrisa. Se inclinó hacia él para poder besar su mejilla y después hizo lo mismo con la comisura de sus labios.

—¿Cuándo vas a entender que todo lo que hago por ti, no es una molestia? —Susurró. Aunque no pudiese escucharle, la alteana necesitaba expresar lo que sentía y sabía que si lo hacía cuando estaba despierto, él la interrumpiría.— Quiero cuidarte, quiero verte bien... Sé que es imposible que siempre lo estés, por eso quiero estar a tu lado cuando no lo estés. Quiero que puedas contarme cualquier cosa, ya sea una tontería o algo realmente importante para ti. No me importa nada si con ello puedo ayudarte. Solo quiero verte sonreír, pero sonreír de verdad... No como esas sonrisas que a veces me dedicas y no son más que pura fachada para que no me dé cuenta de que no estás bien. No soy tonta, ¿sabes? Y eso hace que me preocupe aún más. De entre todos, tú eres el que menos se deja ayudar y eso me pone muy nerviosa. Al final me voy a enfadar de verdad y te voy a sacar de la nave de una patada.

Después de eso, lo único que volvió a escucharse en la habitación durante un largo rato fueron solo las respiraciones de ambos y algún movimiento de Shiro cuando se movía. Hubo un momento en el que se giró y se abrazó a la cintura de Allura, lo que le hizo pensar que estaba despierto, pero al fijarse mejor parecía profundamente dormido.

—No te has ido... —Susurró Shiro con una voz bastante ronca, lo cuál consiguió que a Allura le recorriera un escalofrío, tanto por ese tono como por la sorpresa de ver que al fin estaba despierto. Había pasado bastante tiempo desde que cerró los ojos, pero confiaba en que hubiese podido descansar. Por lo menos, su rostro tenía un mejor color que antes.

—Ya te dije que no lo haría... —La princesa se inclinó para poder besar la frente ajena, pero en ese justo momento escuchó la voz de Coran por el pasillo.

—¿¡Dónde se ha metido, princesa!? ¡Paladines enfermos y el resto desaparecidos! ¿Os pensáis que soy vuestra niñera o algo así? ¡Esto es inaceptable!

Tanto Shiro como Allura soltaron una pequeña risa entre dientes y a ella no le quedó más remedio que marcharse. Después de todo, no quería tener que dar demasiadas explicaciones ni que Coran se enfadas demasiado. El hombre se incorporó y antes de que se alejase demasiado, volvió a besar el dorso de su mano.

—Gracias.

Como respuesta, ella solo se encogió de hombros y salió del lugar, tratando de que Coran no la viese para que no descubriese dónde había estado.

* * *

—¿Te regañó mucho Coran al final?

—¡Shiro!

La mañana siguiente, Allura había madrugado bastante sin quererlo y había ido a la sala de mandos para comprobar que todo estuviese bien. Todo estaba tranquilo y silencioso, por lo que no esperaba que de un momento a otro apareciese Shiro, al parecer, plenamente recuperado.

—¿Estás ya bien? ¿No sería mejor que descansaras un poco más? —Allura se bajó de su puesto habitual y como un rayo fue hacia el paladín y se detuvo delante de él; quien no dudó en atraparla entre sus brazos para darle un cálido y cariñoso abrazo.

—Me encuentro bastante bien y he descansado lo suficiente. No hay de qué preocuparse, te lo prometo.

Shiro tenía su sincera mirada puesta sobre la ajena. Sus palabras no mentían y quería que ella se quedase tranquila. Mientras tanto, uno de los brazos que la rodeaba ascendió hasta su cabello y enredó los dedos entre las blancas y onduladas hebras, acariciándolas de forma cariñosa.

—Más te vale que...

—No te estoy mintiendo. No quiero que te preocupes aún más, ni que te pongas nerviosa ni que me eches de una patada de la nave.

Ante esas palabras, Allura palideció. No le era difícil recordar esas palabras puesto que ella misma las había pronunciado hacía no muchas vargas. El paladín rió suavemente al ver el rostro femenino y afianzó aún más el abrazo, por si tenía intenciones de separarse.

—¡Estabas despierto!

—Sólo a medias. —Se excusó.— Estaba demasiado cansado como para abrir los ojos o responder.

—¡Excusas! —Gruñó ella, pellizcando uno de los costados ajenos como represalia. Sin embargo, tampoco podía enfadarse mucho puesto que al menos había conseguido que le escuchase. Eso era mucho más de lo que esperaba.— Tsk, por esta vez lo dejaré pasar.

—Y por cierto —continuó Shiro— corriste el riesgo de que te contagiara al besarme...

—¡No llegué a besarte! ¡No fue más que un roce!

—Me besaste. En la comisura. Justo aquí. —Apartó la mano que aún continuaba en los cabellos ajenos para señalar la comisura de sus labios y que ella lo viera, pese a que sabía que con esa broma se estaba metiendo en problemas.

—¡Eso no cuenta como beso! —Replicó ella. Y, antes de que Shiro pudiese reaccionar; la alteana se puso de puntillas mientras apoyaba ambas manos en los hombros ajenos, y se inclinó hacia él para poder besar sus labios, de forma intensa. Eso provocó que Shiro entrase en una especie de shock que le impidió corresponder apropiada mente a aquel beso.— ¡Esto! Es un beso.

Shiro abrió la boca, sin saber muy bien si para replicar o llevarle la contraria, pero en ese momento escucharon que la puerta se abría y rápidamente se separaron el uno del otro, lo suficiente como para poder disimular.

—¿Qué estábais diciendo de un beso?

Lance, aparentemente recién levantado debido a que iba en pijama y además con la camiseta puesta del revés, apareció en la sala mientras se frotaba un ojo.

—¡Queso! Le hablaba a Allura sobre el queso.

La respuesta de Shiro fue apresurada y nerviosa, pero pareció convencer al paladín azul, que respondió con un bostezo.

—Igualmente, ¿qué haces despierto, Lance? ¿Te encuentras mejor?

—Más o menos... No he podido descansar mucho. —El joven volvió a bostezar y se arrascó la barriga.— Oye, ¿cuándo hemos cambiado de sitio la cocina y la sala de mandos?

—... Nunca. —Respondió Allura, mirando de forma intermitente a ambos paladines, preguntándose si realmente Lance estaba bien.

—Ahá... Bueno... Pues me voy a desayunar. —Y dicho esto, Lance se dio la vuelta y salió de la sala, dejando tras él un silencio sepulcral que no tardó mucho en romperse por una carcajada femenina.

—¿Queso?

—Fue lo primero que se me vino a la mente, ¿vale? —Respondió el hombre, intentando él mismo no reír.— Al menos piensa que hemos salido del paso.

—Sí, claro, claro. Bueno, pues me voy a la cocina a desayunar ''queso''. Ahí te quedas. —Bromeó.

—¡Eh, no! —Shiro la rodeó con el brazo antes de que se alejase demasiado y la abrazó por la espalda, acercándola a su propio cuerpo.— ¿Es que no te gustan los míos?

—Nuestros conceptos son distintos, así que...

—A mí me encantan los tuyos.

—...Quiznak. Vale, vale.

Y así, Allura y Shiro pasaron un agradable rato entre besos y abrazos, antes de que apareciera de nuevo un Lance algo más despierto para preguntarles que por qué hablaban de quesos.


End file.
